This invention relates to the sport of rodeo. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for use during the calf roping event that automatically reminds the horse to maintain tension on the calf rope.
Rodeo is a sport in which contestants compete in events that feature skills that were highly valued by cowboys in the American Old West of the latter half of the Nineteenth Century. There are two main groups of rodeo events: (1) rough stock events; and (2) timed events. Rough stock events feature a contestant trying to ride a bucking horse or bull. Timed events feature a contestant on horseback trying to gain control over a calf or steer with a rope.
One of the most popular and exciting of the timed events is calf roping. Calf roping is based on an activity that was frequently performed in the Old West when cowboys caught calves so they could be branded or given medical treatment. In the rodeo calf roping event, a contestant on horseback chases a calf in a ring, throws a lasso (a long rope with a running noose at the far end) around the calf""s neck, and then dismounts. The contestant pulls on a jerk line connected to the horse""s bridle to cause the horse to back up so that tension is maintained on the calf rope. The tension on the calf rope prevents the calf from breaking free. The contestant then approaches the calf, throws it to the ground, and ties three of its legs together with a piece of xe2x80x9cpiggingxe2x80x9d string he has carried between his teeth. The contestant then returns to his horse, mounts it, and rides forward to create slack on the calf rope. If the calf remains tied for six seconds, the time that was required to complete the tying of the calf""s legs is recorded. The object of the event is to complete the tasks in a minimum amount of time. Calf roping requires a variety of skills on the part of the contestant. It also requires close cooperation between the contestant and his horse.
FIG. 1 illustrates some of the equipment used during conventional calf roping. A horse 10 is outfitted with a conventional saddle 20 and a conventional bridle 30. The saddle contains a fork with an upwardly projecting horn 21. The bridle contains a headstall 31, reins 32, and a bit consisting of a noseband 33, a chin strap 34, shanks 35, and a shank bar 36. When the reins are pulled, the shanks pivot and pressure is applied to the horse by the chin strap. A calf rope 40 is shown attached to the horn of the saddle. The far end of the calf rope, not shown, is looped around the neck of a calf. A jerk line 50 consists of a rope 51 passing through a pulley 52. The pulley is tied to the saddle ring with string 53. One end of the jerk line is attached to the shank bar with a knot 54. The other end of the jerk line is held by the contestant until he releases it upon reaching the roped calf. Pulling on the jerk line pulls the horse""s head down and back. Through extensive training, the horse responds to this pressure by backing up.
Two additional comments about FIG. 1 are necessary. First, two pieces of conventional calf roping equipment are omitted from FIG. 1 for clarity. The first omitted item is a neck rope that drapes around the horse""s neck and over the calf rope. The neck rope helps ensure that the horse faces the calf at all times. The second omitted item is a tiedown that runs from the noseband to the cinch on the saddle. The purpose of the tiedown is to keep the horse""s head down. Second, the bit shown in FIG. 1, commonly known as a Hackamore bit, differs from many bits in that it does not contain a bar that fits within the horse""s mouth. Although effective for control, a bar in the mouth is very uncomfortable to the horse. For this reason, some contestants do not use such bars with their horses if they are able to achieve the desired response from the horse with only a chin strap. The term xe2x80x9cbitxe2x80x9d is used hereinafter to refer to that part of the bridle that is moved against the horse by pulling on the reins, whether it be a chin strap in a Hackamore bit, a bar in the horse""s mouth, or the like.
As mentioned above, pulling on the jerk line causes the horse to back up to maintain tension on the calf rope. However, it is difficult for the contestant to pull the jerk line as he is running at full speed toward the roped calf. Furthermore, the contestant must let go of the jerk line when he reaches the calf because both hands are needed to tie the calf""s legs. Once the jerk line is released, the horse is free to move. It is very difficult to train a horse to continue to back up even after the jerk line is released.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an apparatus that replaces the conventional jerk line and that automatically reminds the horse to maintain tension on the calf rope.
One general object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that automatically reminds the horse to maintain tension on the calf rope. Another general object of this invention is to provide an improved method for reminding a horse to maintain tension on the calf rope during the calf roping event.
I have invented an apparatus for reminding a saddled and bridled horse to maintain tension on a calf rope during a rodeo calf roping event. The apparatus comprises: (a) a ratcheting rope pulley with a release, the pulley rotating freely in one direction and not rotating in the other direction unless the release is depressed; (b) a means for attaching the pulley to a saddle; (c) a rope having a first end and a second end, the rope passing through the pulley with the first end of the rope exiting the pulley in the freely rotating direction and the second end of the rope exiting the pulley in the non-rotating direction, the rope having a length of about one to three feet; (d) an elastic cord having a first end and a second end, the first end of the cord being attached to the second end of the rope, the elastic cord having a length of about one to two feet; (e) a means for attaching the second end of the cord to a calf rope; and (f) a means for attaching the cord-calf rope attachment to a bit of a bridle.
I have also invented a method for a contestant to remind a saddled and bridled horse to maintain tension on a calf rope during a rodeo calf roping event. The method comprises: (a) obtaining an apparatus comprising: (i) a ratcheting rope pulley with a release, the pulley rotating freely in one direction and not rotating in the other direction unless the release is depressed; (ii) a means for attaching the pulley to a saddle; (iii) a rope having a first end and a second end, the rope passing through the pulley with the first end of the rope exiting the pulley in the freely rotating direction and the second end of the rope exiting the pulley in the non-rotating direction, the rope having a length of about one to three feet; (iv) an elastic cord having a first end and a second end, the first end of the cord being attached to the second end of the rope, the elastic cord having a length of about one to two feet; (iv) a means for attaching the second end of the cord to a calf rope; and (v) a string for attaching the cord-calf rope attachment to a bit of a bridle; (b) positioning the apparatus rope in the pulley such that the rope is fully extended in the non-rotating direction; (c) connecting the apparatus by attaching the pulley to the saddle, attaching the second end of the cord to the calf rope at a distance from the saddle equal to the combined lengths of the apparatus rope and cord, and attaching the string from the cord-calf rope attachment to the bit of the bridle such that a slight amount of slack is in the string when there is tension on the calf rope; (d) mounting the horse, throwing the calf rope around the neck of a calf, stopping the horse with tension on the calf rope, and dismounting; (e) pulling the first end of the rope to stretch the cord and thereby apply pressure to the bit if the horse allows the calf rope to slacken; (f) tying the legs of the roped calf; (g) returning to the horse and depressing the release of the ratcheting pulley; and (h) mounting the horse.
The calf roping apparatus of this invention is a significant improvement over the conventional jerk line. The apparatus can be configured to set automatically when the contestant dismounts. Once set, the apparatus automatically reminds the horse to maintain tension on the calf rope. The use of the apparatus is highly effective and it provides no discomfort to a horse that properly maintains tension on the calf rope.